Legend of Zelda La Guerre des Dieux Arc deux Napoleonic War
by Sharinai
Summary: There is a war occurring but it isn't only us humans fighting it. We are in the starting point of the Napoleonic Wars in Egypt in which Link joined the French Army so he can find more about "The Hero That died." Link and his companions will be fighting in this war but Link isn't without conflict from his past that tortures him to this day.(Legend of Zelda War of the Gods Arc 2)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

******AN: I do not own any of the characters that are related to Zelda, the characters used here from Zelda belong to their rightful copyright owners. Any use of history depicted here do not reflect real life history and are only used for story based events.**

**UPDATE: I had finished revising the first two chapters, a warning that there are significant differences in these revised chapters, I hope you guys enjoy the revisions I made.**

**I would like to alert those that I had changed the name of my story sorry if it caused any inconvenience.  
**

******Chapter 1-The Beginning**

******1798 In the city of Paris**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Contemplating about my decision to join the army of France, which I am to go to the strange and interesting land called Egypt and fight alongside Napoleon's Army.

I am still horrified from the events of the French revolution. It seems that it had been about 5 years since I had seen Louis XVI and his wife's public execution, the nightmare's had affected me so much after that very day perhaps you can say it traumatized me. I had often dreamed life-like scenarios for odd reason for being in the place as Louis XVI. But not only that the horrors of not only me but what people around me faced during the revolution.

* * *

_**5 Years Ago In Paris**_

There was a lot of yelling from the people around me. The people around me held pitch forks and yelled. There was drums around me playing upon his arrival Louis XVI and his wife. I look towards the guillotine and shivered, by the sight of it. He had went out the carriage escorted to the guillotine.

"_I am innocent!" _our King exclaimed

"_My only hope is that my blood will be the only one spilled!_"

The deed was done they had killed the King and Queen. I stand their horrified, their look after the deed. The look of there faces after their death still makes me shudder.

* * *

"That Look!" I yelled to myself

I cry to myself it keeps appearing in my mind. Rolling around bawling gripping my sheets.

"Stop it!" As I yelled towards my mind hoping this thought that had intrude I had thought of the horrors that I had seen in this "revolution". I had hit myself on the head hoping these memories won't pierce through my mind.

* * *

_**9 Years Ago Paris-Event: The mob's Invasion of the Bastille Fortress**_

"_What is that sound?" _I said

"_Let me check what is happening outside_" said a friend that I knew long ago, and who I was meeting up with to discuss an assignment for a course.

She went outside and I had heard gunshots.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh_!"

I went outside only to see a bunch of people on the ground dead. I looked around and see the streets ruined by the mob. I see people running towards the Bastille Fortress.

"_Vive La Revolution!" _one of the mob said as he ran towards the fortress.

I looked down and seen my friend shot.

"_Don't die!_" I yelled as I foolishly attempt to prevent death

"_Doctor! Doctor! Somebody help my friend is going to die!_"

* * *

**1798 Back To Today**

I had wanted to join Napoleon's army because I had heard from someone where the information that I needed was in Egypt. A letter was sent to me from a nobleman:

"I believe you are ready to find the truth about your self, you must go to Egypt so you can find more information about your past, since in the current time it is a great danger to go to Egypt you must join the Army of France once you get there go to the area marked on the map provided."

I had found a couple of days ago that Napoleon plans to have battalions in Mediterranean ports to get ready to go to Egypt.

"I am sure everything will be okay, Egypt is in a rough spot now, it won't take that much time for Napoleon's Army to take Egypt"

My name is Link, in my childhood I was at the most part alone, I am told that my parents died when I was a baby. The family that found me had me work on a farm owned by a husband, and wife until the day they had died which was I was around 16 where I had to find work, and lived with several other people.

I had found work at a merchant shop called the Beetles with an interesting man selling these little weird artifacts. One in particular with a man with a green garb which really caught my eye when he had told me to clean up the back room where he had kept the stuff that was put on hold from buyers from far away place. It was a scroll with a drawing of this man with weird characters written on them. I had decided to ask the merchant where he had gotten it and he had told me:

"I had gotten this from my father and he had gotten it from his. My family use to sell stuff out in the seas and one day my ancestor found it floating in a bottle in the middle of nowhere, inside the bottle contained a scroll with weird writing that he couldn't read, where he had tried a long time to try to decode these strange writings . The reason I had it here so I can send it to a buddy of mines named Tingle who lives somewhere in a place called Prussia who recognized these characters, remember it's a secret to everybody"

I had recognized this certain person in my studies of Hyrule. He was the hero that died by the hands of Ganon. It was a tragedy as it says in the book provided to me by a Noble man.

I was a former college student in my studies I had a book that was given to me about this mystical land of Hyrule I was awed by the idea but I questioned at the very idea of such a place existing but it seems to draw me in if I was meant to some how find out about this place. This place seems to amaze me, wild stories about kids that never age, a forest that you can never escape, a race of rock people who can withstand intense heat, I become more interested in this subject. After my grant has expired I had went back to work and move into my room mates.

One day I met a noble man in my job. The name of this nobleman was Daphnes Nohansen. This name was very strange perhaps it was a noble man from another country. During this time I wasn't contemplating about the name but was that he was willing to pay for me to study in a university. I never saw Daphnes again he had written to me a couple of days after notifying me about me entrance to college, who to talk to and where would I dorm. I said good-bye to my former roommates and left the next day. I had forgotten what Daphnes looks like but I do remember one thing. His triangle necklace was very shiny and very distinct.

I had gotten out of my bed and started to get my belongings in my bag, then I had gotten something quick to eat and left a note to my former roommates of where I am going, and why I was going there. I opened the door and looked outside the streets of Paris, I had started my way to where the regiment would be at and would be on my way to fight in Egypt.

But then I had to remember to meet up with the shop keeper the Beetle who was going to give me something for my journey. When I had gotten to his shop I find that he had disappeared but left an interesting necklace that seems to be gold or some type of material that would be yellow in a shape of a triangle. I had always observed this necklace from the first day I laid my eyes on this object.

"Hey I seem to found a necklace at the back when I was brooming the back."

"Oh that is an artifact I keep dearly, you see my father gave it to me and told me to keep it till I see the hero, whatever that means. I must have misplaced it, thanks for finding it!"

It seems to interest me a lot, because it looks like my studies of Hyrule. I had place this necklace in my bag and went on my way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mon Voyage

**AN: I do not own any of the characters that are related to Zelda, the characters used here from Zelda belong to their rightful copyright owners. Any use of history depicted here do not reflect real life history and are only used for story based events.**

**UPDATE: I had finished revising the first two chapters, a warning that there are significant differences in these revised chapters, I hope you guys enjoy the revisions I made.**

_**Chapter 2-Mon Voyage**_

_**1798- In the French Transport Ship**_

After I had met with my division we were then gathered in a port to be shipped off to Egypt. I was very scared of getting sunken down by British ships. It didn't help that I was very sea sick I had heard some other soldiers talking about something very strange. I couldn't hear because I was more focus of not releasing my sea sickness on the floor.

They talked about a Mystical Triangle that found with another would be enough to stop evil. That triangle image that I found in the book. It said something about that very subject.

"Hey! how did you know-_"_

"Okay! We have reached Egypt! Rendezvous at the port!_" _yelled by our Commanding Officer

I then looked back and couldn't find the people who were talking about the legends

"Hey Link!"

I looked back

"Hey Mido! I didn't knew you were in this regiment!"

I met Mido when I was in College, we are good friends haven't sen each other since I left. We began talking about the past...

* * *

_**10 Years Ago**_

"You are going to room 777 at the west area, from there go from the 7th door on the right, you'll be living there for as long you plan to receive an education, alright Mido."

"Okay father." I said gathering my things to the carriage.

"_I have to dorm with someone! Damn him! We have so much money and he can't sport me a better room."_

I had walked to the College to see a Blonde boy in the room.

"_Great we have a blonde boy looks like he should be working a job of labor, he looks so dirty. Mr. I don't know how to cleanse myself"_

"Hello, I am Mido and I will be your roommate." I said trying my best not to sound annoyed of his presence.

"..." the blonde boy seemed to not respond.

_"He probably isn't even able to speak. How on earth did one who looks like he should be in working in some labor job be in-"_

He looked up to me.

"Hi, my name is Link"

"So how long have you've been here?" I said

"Just got here a couple of days ago, now I am ready to get outside to the store. Do you want to come with me?" Link said

"Now why would I want to do that?" I said in a rude way

"Well I tho-"

"You thought? That's very comical, someone of a lower class can think why-"

"You could have just said no" Link said as he walked out.

_"Whatever"_ I said as I laid down on a bed.

"Looks like it haven't been used much, he was probably alone or the other guy moved out." I said

_"Wait why do I care?!"_

* * *

"So what are you studying" Link had said after paying someone a couple of coins.

"Oh you noticed me that's nice." I said looking around

"Why did you come here?" Link said

"I believe that is none of your business."

"Mi-"

He was interrupted by a breaking of a window.

"Looters!" I yelled

I grabbed Link down to dodge a rock coming through the window

"A mob?" Link said

"We better get out of here"

We went out of the shop hid behind a wooden barrel. We then saw a regiment forming a line, the regiment captain began to yell.

"Please calm down we don't want to hurt you people, like you I know how hard is it to live in a condition like this but we should try to resolve this peacefully, we were told to come here to try to calm you guys down. Originally we were brought here to calm the situation down forcefully, but I and my comrades know that the lives of yours is impor-"

One of the people in the mob shot him. More shots began to get fired.

"W-We should g-get going" as I put my hand on Link

We saw the horror of the after math hiding fearing that we may get shot.

"Okay we are set to go lets mo-"

We heard a musket firing. Link pushed me out the way.

"Now why did you push me-"

"Ahhh my arm!" Link said trying to cover his wound he has been shot

I saw not a French soldier running but someone from the mob who shot the Regiment captain who had a pistol, I carried Link up.

"It's going to be okay I will take you to the doctor, we have to get that bullet removed we don't want you to die from the lead."

I had gotten Link to get medical help.

* * *

**Later that same day**

As I was walking where he would be I saw him, the insignificant being that shot my friend.

"Hey!" I said as I ran towards him.

**Boom**

He shot his pistol I threw myself to cover. I know that he couldn't shoot again unless he takes around 20 seconds to reload, I kept running so did he.

"I will get you..." I said under my breath as I ran after him.

He began throwing boxes down to try to stop me. I saw a knife on the floor I picked it up knowing it was my only shot to stop him, I threw the knife at him.

"Dang I mis-" I saw him trip on himself.

He had gotten something out of his pocket and tried to reload his pistol.

"No" I said kicking it out of his hand, then proceeded to grab his garb. I proceeded to punch him in his face. Then throwing him to the wall only to grab his garb again.

"Let go of me! You think just because you are of nobility you can just beat any 'little pitiful peasant' up!" He said as he proceeded to try to grab my hand off.

"No, but I think you deserve to get beaten to death after what you have done to that Regiment captain and to my friend! Then again try to shot at me!" I said throwing him to the floor and grabbing the pistol.

"Oh that's lovely you hypocritical swine! You believe killing me is a proper solution to your problem when you the rich make people lose a bunch of lives due to hunger to your corrupt money spending! You-"

I had hit him with the back side of the pistol, I tied him up with a rope I found in a box that he threw at me and brought him in to a French guard never seeing him again.

* * *

_**The next day**_

"Hi Link how are you doing"  
"The doctor says that I will be fine and I should be ready to get out soon, but one thing I have to do is to thank you." Link said smiling

"W-Why thank you." I said surprised

"I can't believe you were able to carry me towards help." Link said laughing.

"Heh you weren't that heavy. Oh I almost forgot something I was keeping the stuff you bought from that day." I said laughing

* * *

_**Back to Today Battling in Malta**_

"Link! Pass me my telescope!"

I threw it to my Captain

We had begun the war at Malta because Napoleon had a disagreement with the Knights of Malta. It wasn't hard for the army take Malta.

"Move the cannons! Fire on the west side until they pronounce themselves defeated!"

I begin to hear the firing of the artillery. It had began to ring in my ear.

"Move into place! Then fire on my Command!"

We begin to form our line.

"FIRE!"

The battle lasted a day.

* * *

_**Battle of The Pyramids**_

I was awed by the great pyramids. I was standing with my regiment who were firing at the Mameluke. They had outnumbered us, they were charging at us with Medieval Weaponry. The army formed the square so we can better protect ourselves from these forces.

"Keep The Square Formation!_"_

It was my turn to begin firing, my hands were sweaty, and I began to shake all over my body, I saw white I had then heard a large explosion. The whiteness had faded and then the sky turned dark.


	3. Chapter 3 - Notre aventure commence

******AN: I do not own any of the characters that are related to Zelda, the characters used here from Zelda belong to their rightful copyright owners. Any use of history depicted here do not reflect real life history and are only used for story based events.**

_**Chapter 3 - Notre aventure commence**_

There was silence, I began to feel very anxious.

**BOOM!**

That sound had rattled in the infantry's ears and had made the horses frightened a couple of Calvary had fallen off there horses.

"Look over there there!" called the officer

The whole entire army had turned in unison. They were horrified and to a point frightened when they had saw these monstrous pig like beings charging at them. A bunch of pig like man with swords some are small and scrawny, some were big and buff with lances, strange green bandits riding on boars, and big armored beings with huge swords. All these monstrous beings began attacking the army.

"Men change formations! Calvary prepare for a charge! They have no cannons, move forward slowly infantry!" ordered Napoleon

I had heard about Napoleon but never saw him in person, but I heard about his campaign of Italy. At to a certain extent I and the whole army can find some relief that things will go well, Napoleon was able to take Italy and fend off Austrian forces.

"Look at the right!" called by a infantry soldier

The soldiers had saw a light yellow and bright charging at these monstrous beings. The light seems to clash with the darkness of that vile army.

"Hey! Give me that spy glass!" as I yelled I peered in the spy glass and saw in a yellow light in the distance, containing soldiers that were Medieval armor with shields that has a yellow triangle symbol and a red phoenix on the shield.

"Army don't charge! Calvary regroup! We are going to let these beings fight for themselves and wipe out the remaining army, in which they will be weakened by that time! Engineers dig trenches, make barricades! We are going to stay here until we have a victor!" Napoleon yelled

"Hey blonde boy!"

"Go to your regiment we are in a middle of a fortification if you had not heard unless you are a fortification" as the engineer said in a sarcastic voice

I had recognized him

"Hey I had met you at the college! Mathius! What are you doing here!"I said laughing after.

"Oh just being the best engineer of the army" Mathius laughed

"But you really should get to your regiment. I imagine they would be very angry.

I use to speak with him and Mido in my time at the College, he was a very good friend he had helped me in my time of need...

* * *

******9 Years Ago Paris Post Mob Invasion of Bastille Fortress**

"LINK!"

"Don't do it! You can make it through this!"

I saw my dear friend Link pointing a gun a pistol to himself, I attempted to grab it away from him.

"Let me be Mathius! I am done with this! Done with the revolution done with the suppose good 'leaders' that want to take power, done with this stupid rebellion, and the death of many innocent lives royal or not!"

"No Link I know the death of your dear friend Maria is the reason you say this! Her death affects me too but me and Mido don't want death laid upon you!"

"I distrust everyone at this point! I don't trust the rebels, these college students and even you!"

My dear friend sank and cried, as he sank I slowly removed the gun away from my comrade.

"Link don't let this distrust cloud your mind you know that I will never betray you, I will never leave you."

Consoling my dear friend hoping he will snap out of it.

"Don't be such a fool Link" I said as I saw him attempt to get the gun again.

He stands up in an angry way.

"Perhaps you should instead of focusing on the issues I have you should stop negl-"

Link was interrupted by a shot of a gun.

"Go!" Link said

"Keep the gun but I do not want you to get hurt!"

I saw someone pointing a gun at Link I knocked him down. I been shot, my vision was blackening I can see Link approach me dragging me so I can possibly get aid from a doctor.

9 Years Ago Paris Post Mob Invasion of Bastille Fortress Later That Day

"I am sorry Mathius"

I woke up and saw that Link was sitting on a chair, we were in the hospital.

"Link I am just glad I am alive now." I said while smiling

"_I do blame you a little, but you did save me when I was shot"_

"Besides you did save me so it balances out." I said laughing

"Who do you laugh you almost died because of me!" Link said as he got out his chair

"It helps me to cope you can say if you want to be deep, besides I am alive now and the sun...well the sun is not up because of the dark clouds but that besides the point."

Link sigh

"Thanks for stopping my attempt..."

"Think none of it you may had almost insulted me but I know that you have some compassion for me and I know that we will always have a long-lasting friendship."

* * *

******Back to The Current Date 1798 At The Meeting Point For Link's Infantry Regiment**

"For the current time we should try to look for any supplies that may be available. Obviously we are in a desert so there would be little resources for food.

The good thing is that we have a good enough supply to last for a while. So we should look for any military resources we can use. Fortifications weapons anything."

"We do not know how long this battle will take we are far enough so the enemy can't see us so we don't need to worry about an enemy attack. But it's more safer just to carry your musket around."

**Later That Night**

"We are getting attacked!"

I looked to the direction he was pointing and saw a bunch of pig like monsters charging at us. All were green bandit like goblins riding on big boars

"Begin getting into positions!" Called our commanding officer

"Calvary get into your positions also and begin to charge!"

I say the Calvary charge many were getting killed by these beings.

"Ready!...Fire!"

We began shooting these creatures, one falling then another

"Why...do they disappear in smoke." Mido said in a terrified voice.

"Fire!"

We seem to take most of them out for now

"Link, and Mido! Commander Napoleon wants to speak with you!"

As I enter the tent I saw other soldiers from different regiments standing inside the tent. I see our commander Napoleon awaiting us so he can begin to speak.

"Now I had received a letter from Hyrule castle asking for an alliance for this battle. The leader of Hyrule castle asks us in order for an alliance is to station our soldiers in the guard towers obviously because of out gun power it will be very useful for defenses. In return we will get fortification from a fort nearby a castle, and they will clear a path for us for the fort. I will send a couple of units from different regiments separately so they can contact her."

"Why can't we all just go together in one group" Mido said

"If we do that then there is a possibility you can all...die. If we have separate groups for this task then we have a better chance to have someone contact her for the alliance, if we just have one huge group or one person then there might be a possibility of death. These beings seem to come out from nowhere as if they can choose their place in a whim. Men this task is one full of danger but I have complete faith on you I expect you guys to start your task now. Our scouts will give you a map and where to go dismiss"

* * *

**Out Side The Tent**

We talk to the scouts, receive our maps, and gotten on the horses that they had provided to us.

"That was awkward" I said

"What was?" Mido said as he began to drink his water

"The room was silent when you questioned Napoleon's tactics"

"Oh I didn't notice!" Mido said laughing

"They were looking at you coldly too they really wanted to kiss up to him" I said with laughter

We went out to what seems to be an endless desert.


	4. Chapter 4 - Attaqué

******AN: I do not own any of the characters that are related to Zelda, the characters used here from Zelda belong to their rightful copyright owners. Any use of history depicted here do not reflect real life history and are only used for story based events.**

**Chapter 4 – Attaqué**

We began walking through the sand dunes of Egypt, I kept looking at the prominent pyramids. I began to pet my horse.

"Perhaps I should give her a name."

"Why? These horses are only for temporary use besides they might not make it." Mido said as he looked up at the moon.

"Hmmmmm... Epona yes, I shall call her Epona." I said petting her.

I saw dark clouds forming up.

"What is happen-"

Mido had gotten cut off by a monstrous sound

"_Heh heh heh..." _

"What was that..." I said with fear.

We began to get charged by the pig like monsters, one big buff pig like creature standing like a man with a big staff, one dark armored...thing, and a couple of goblin like monsters riding boar like creatures, lastly one dark figure in a dark cloak.

"W-Why does h-he look kinda like you L-"

He is stopped by the voice of the devilish creature.

"_Master ordered me to have us kill specifically these pitiful humans. Hahahahaha!" _

I stood in my track I felt frozen. I...couldn't make out this things face, it had red eye's.

"Link fire! Don't just stand there!" Mido said.

We began to fire, taking one of the riders out.

"Charge!" Mido said.

We took out our swords and began taking most of the goblin like creatures on the boars.

"We need to escape back!" I said having my horse go to another direction.

"Ok!" Mido said.

We couldn't we were surrounded by these creatures. They began throwing spears killing Mido's horse he jumped out.

"I am okay!" He yelled.

Someone threw a blunt object towards my chest I fell off my horse on the sand, seeing it escape out of my sight.

"Huff, huff, huff...*_cough"_ I began to try to get up, trying to breath in. I couldn't see my vision was blurred, I took out a pistol, when I was on the ground and shot at the last minute to the buff pig like creature.

"_Oh how pitiful you humans are"_

"Die you demon!" Mido said as he fire his musket towards the figure.

"_You believe you can kill me with a stick that shoots hot balls!"_

I saw Mido taking several beast down, killing there boars then the creature's. They seem to just disappear into purple smoke...

"_I am tired of this, Darknut please kill that one orange hair thing"_

"Mido!"

I began to run towards Mido trying to protect him, I saw him fire his Musket but it was useless this armored being still stands.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Mido had died the Darknut gotten too close. He tried to shoot at him again and stab him with his bayonet but it wouldn't pierce through its armor.

"No!"

"_What a tragedy! Hahahahahaha!"_

"You monstrous beings I will kill all of you!" I began to bash my sword against the Darknut's armor.

"How can I break this armor"

"_Oh please you pitiful human, only those helped by the Goddesses can even scratch these magnificent beings! Hahahahahaha!"_

Then I saw it, a weak spot at the back of this being. There seems to be a type of rope, string like object binding the armor together I slashed against it.

"_I...thought...master...said...that..this armor is...impenetrable" _The armored beast said as the armor fell apart.

I took out my sword and then tried to throw it against him only to it getting blocked by this creatures sword.

"_Now, now, now you pointed ear freak! Just because you took out Darknut's armor doesn't mean he'll fall down easily" _The creature said as he began to levitate

*Cough

"I...can't fight so well..."

I began to get dizzy that fall made me breathless. The beast then use his sword.

"Ahhhh!" I said screaming moving out the way, he only scratched me a little bit on the arm, I fell on my knees.

"You...son of a-"

He grabbed me by my collar. I looked to his sword raised ready for the kill.

"Heh...boom!"

I shot the Darknut with my pistol he let me go and fell.

"Heh I will never get use to them disappearing" I said struggling to get up.

"_Hahahaha this is so funny! I can't believe you were able to take down these things! Hahahahaha! Well I will be not so easy to take down now will I!" _

His eye's began glowing red he levitated and began throwing fire balls towards me.

"Well that's not fair I can't fly." I said moving out of the fire balls way.

"Well then again I do have fire balls of my own." I said aiming my pistol at him.

"_Oh how cute, are you stupid! Don't you know that no HUMAN can possibly kill me, I do not know how did you take down Darknut bu-" _

He was interrupted, I saw that my bullet went up to him strangely quickly, emitting yellow rays as if they have been led by...

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

This being looked like he was shocked by lightning, slowly levitating down. I grabbed his cloak.

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh do it I pray to Din that you would just put that bla-"_

I did what he said let go off him and then he fell on the floor disappearing strangely not in purple smoke like the others but red smoke.

"Mido!" I said running towards him.

"My gosh, you are alive." I said as he looked at me, I helped him sit upright and had him balance himself towards a rock. He begin to cough.

"Y-Your o-okay right..." I said.

"Link...if I do die...please take this..." Mido said as he gotten his bag and took something green out. It was green it was four things a big green cloak, a green tunic, brown pants, and a green long cap. Along with that some armor pieces.

"I-I...was told that someday I will have to give someone this garb who was from the hero that died. Link I think you are in this lineage, I think that you are destined to wear this garb. I was told if worn by those who have the blood of the Hero that died then he can have a better chance in defeating these monsters and not become damaged as easily as if there was a life bar, please take it..." Mido then began to close his eye's

"Mido no...NO! You can't go I can't loose another friend that I hold dear to my heart!"

He didn't respond.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"Sorry friend I wish I could have given you a proper burial." I said as I carved something on a rock I found. I put his musket on the ground as if you were to place a sign and put his hat on the bayonet right in front of the tomb stone and wrote:

"Here lies a great friend Mido, he fought bravely perhaps better than me, a friend, a soldier, a person who I hold dearly of my heart, he is in peace with Maria."

I put on the garb look at the burial site and then walked off.


	5. Chapter 5 - Le héros qui sont morts

******AN: I do not own any of the characters that are related to Zelda, the characters used here from Zelda belong to their rightful copyright owners. Any use of history depicted here do not reflect real life history and are only used for story based events.**

**********I would like to alert those that I had changed the name of my story sorry if it caused any inconvenience.**

_**Chapter 5-Le héros qui sont morts**_

"_What is the point of going on, my friend is dead even if I get there and we win this there will be nothing for me back home, everyone I cared for deeply is dead, except for Mathius. OH my dear friend Mathius, he must be dead already anyway. Everything is lost except this." _

I hold up my writings.

"_This is all I got my stupid studies of this stupid hero that died. He lost nothing, oh how much I will give to be in his place."_

I looked up and nodded.

"Perhaps I will."

"_If I am going to end this I should end my studies, I must go inside the pyramid and find more about this 'Hero' I became so interested in, that I wasted so much time finding information about him. Maybe I will leave this campaign probably flee to America or something."_

I looked at the great pyramid trying to find a way in it.

"_It points me to this place hmmmmmm..."_

I look around and saw an eye, at the very least a marking of one. I point me pistol towards it and shot it.

"_Why am I beginning to feel-"_

I faint.

"_Where am I...there is a green substance around me... and what is that...it seems to be a tombstone that says 'here lies the hero that died.' there seems to be a green light that is cast upon the tombstone, there is a figure a woman who is emitting green light, oh how beautiful this figure, this goddess is, with her green hair wearing a green dress or it is what it seems to me." _

She looks at me with her green eyes.

"_I am the Goddess Farore I had led you here. You see all your life I wanted you to get here most of the events was done by me." _The Goddess said.

"Y-you. You caused everything! This pain this war! The pain of my lost! You bast-"

"_You insignificant human! Don't look upon me with hatred for I did not cause the death of your friend for that was one of my sister Din for she was looking for another Goddess who is hiding away from her."_

"W-why?"

"_We are in war with each other when we created the earth we sworn to give humans the power to create, and have as much freedom as they can. Din however never liked that idea, she wanted to be in power over the humans, to rule them so she used the Triforce, a device that will allow us to make contact with the human world. She then created a great evil that is involved with the hero that died."_

"Who was the creation of this great evil?"

"_He use to rule Hyrule in which Din created that place hidden so she can start building an army to overtake the world. She had started to take humans from your world to hers wiping their memory away so they can work for her. The great evil that ruled Hyrule under Din's command was called simply as 'King.'"_

"Who is this Goddess that Din is looking for?

"_She is allied and protected by me and Nayru, her name is Hylia."_

"Why her?"  
_"She gotten in the way of her attempt to build Hyrule. Hylia had taken away the land away from Din, now ruling it."_

"So that's why those monster suddenly appeared on Egypt. But how does only a few know of Hyrule?"  
_"Din is a very sly she hidden it in Egypt knowing it would be hard to find because of the unlivable climate. Anyone even if they did find Hyrule would have their memory wiped by the spell Din had placed and brainwashed to be slaves to Din."  
_"So why do you need me, why am I significant?"  
_"Link those cloths you are wearing those are the cloths of the Hero that Died. Only those with his blood can wear this garb. Hylia you can say was in love of your relative, grew found of him, when he had enter Hyrule she had stop his memory from being wiped because he can help her take Hyrule away from Din along with another mortal Ganon. She gave the cloths your wearing special powers to defeats those creatures that no regular mortal can kill, so he can face off against Din's forces, you my dear friend are a child of The Hero that Died's wife that he had back in France. The three then raised a rebellion and attacked Din's forces the hero that died being slain in the process."_

"That doesn't really explain what is my purpose?"

"_Your purpose boy! Is to protect Hylia from Din's forces. Din had made it so me and Nayru can't enter Hyrule. That's what you come into play I need you to take down Din's evil creation, protect Hylia, and then lock Hyrule away forever! Doing that will lock the Triforce away together as well for the creature has it within him so Din can cause further havoc on the dark tower in Hyrule castle."_

"Din had already got to Hyrule castle!"  
_"Not quite you see her creation was left in the tower being locked away in it by Hylia. He is now asleep if her army reached Hyrule castle then Din can awaken the evil that inhabits the dark tower and have Hylia's reign over."_

"How are you contacting me?"

"_Link the Triforce was created by the Goddesses if we ever needed to make contact with the humans. We vowed to only use it for extreme measures. Me and my sisters all have our own. Once we take away Din's she can no longer mess with the earth and once that happens she will have to come to us."_

"What will you do about Din?"

"_We will lock her away forever cursing her so she can never mess with your world again. Link I know of your lost. I know how much pain you feel right now of your friend's lost but I need you to move forward, once you have carry out the task then I will bring your friends back but you need to pull through and carry out the task given by Napoleon."_

"Is Napoleon too lead by-"

"_Yes by Nayru, the goddess of wisdom."_

I woke up right in front of the pyramid.

"Was...was that real?..."

"_Hey! Listen! I need to lead you now I do not want to but mother Nayru told me I should help this 'Hero' you don't em... look heroic."_

"W-what it's a blue ball with wings!" I said as I try to swipe it away.

"_Now that is not very nice now listen hero I must help you get to your destination. Listen I am a fairy and I can help you a lot, that's why mother Nayru sent me. I must lead you to Hyrule castle and speak to aunt Hylia."_

"Now why do I need a floating ball to he-"

"_Now listen here I can lead you there to Hyrule but I can do more than that! I can also help you defeat monsters by pointing out weaknesses, and help you traverse through anything else too like puzzles!"_

"Puzzles?"  
_"Yeah! Sometimes mother Nayru makes puzzles in areas for the mortals. Making them only solvable by the hero! But sadly I am not good of her puzzles but I can help you because I seen how it looks!"_

"Fine we should start going."

"_Okay greenie let's go!" _

It looks like I won't be going home, no my friends not yet.

**A/N: I would like to apologize to the readers about my carelessness of my writing of the story, the strange grammar, out-of-place words. I vow to try to become a better writer and try to make my finish product something that is aesthetically good. The grammar the sentences etc. please forgive my carelessness and I thank those who enjoyed my story despite that. Again I would like to apologize about my incompetence. I hope my next chapter will be better than the ones before it and be something that will be good to read without any weird writing technique in it. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Pour Hyrule!

******AN: I do not own any of the characters that are related to Zelda, the characters used here from Zelda belong to their rightful copyright owners. Any use of history depicted here do not reflect real life history and are only used for story based events.**

******A/N: Sorry about the wait I hope you like this chapter!**

_**Chapter 6-Pour Hyrule!**_

_**Eh bien nous allons obtenir cela a commencé déjà à Hyrule! (True title but character limit)**_

"_Wait if you are of divine power then we don't you contact me anywhere"_

"_Link, when we had created this world we not only used the Triforces to contact your world but also only appeared once in humanity, to tell them to build pyramids in different locations, one in a land full of sand, one in the deep jungles of a land far away, and one in the land of plains by those who are in with the land."_

"_Oh that is very nice isn't it, can't you Goddesses just do it your selves? Why make the people do it?"_

"_Link we promised them prosperity if they do."_

"_Well that didn't work now did it lady."_

"_..."_

* * *

**Outside the Pyramid**

"My Hhhhhhaaaannnnnddddd!"

"_Oh greenie stop acting like a baby."_ Navi said as she annoyingly flown to my face prancing around like there is no tomorrow.  
"Now if you had a glowing triangle on your hand would you not freak out!" I said as I touched the golden triangle that was emitting light out of my hand.

"_No."_ Navi said as she hovered toward my shoulder.  
"Well blue ball I can't trust you on that particular statement, anyway where do we go now?"

"_To a cave greenie."_

"Why I thought we have to find Hyrule?" I said with a confused tone

"_We are you see this cave leads to Hyrule, when Din created Hyrule she made it in a cave she enchanted, it's the only way any mortal can enter Hyrule."_

"How did she ever lead anyone to become her slave?" I said laughing

_"Basically she spread rumors around here about great treasures, water gold, etc. You can imagine many people wanted to go to get the 'treasure' she further enticed them by having the cave emit large amount of yellow, simulating gold that can by seen by miles."_

"Yeah because when I see a cave glowing I think to my self 'I got to get me in there!'"

_*Sigh "Link let's get going." _Said Navi as she fly up to look around perhaps to find the direction to lead me to my destination.

"Well someone seems excited." I said as I gotten my stuff together, my bag, pistol, and this green hat.

"Oh #* I forgotten my musket, my sword and everything in that weird green lady fairy thing! Never trust a flying green witch." I said walking on top of a dune.

"Now blue ball where shall we go on this little adventure of yours." I said as I wiped out the sweat off my head because of how hot it is in this dang desert.

"_Our adventure Link, I will lead you oh by the way my name is Navi not blue ball."_

"Why how did you know my name!"

_"Link my mother is a goddess and sent me to you. You believe she wouldn't tell me your name."_

"I don't know maybe because I am just a lone human the 'little people'" I said jokingly.

"_What ever."_

* * *

**Approaching Night**

"You know blue- I mean Navi, we have walked around in the desert in a while and I am certain that is the same sand dune we passed about fifty times."

"_You doubt my skills?"_

"Well I don't doubt all your skills just the one that is suppose to find this 'magical' cave"

"_I was sent by the Goddesses to lead you, my cave finding skills are find it just takes a while greenie!"_

"Hey I was calling you by your real name so you should call my by mines!"

"_I do not know where to go okay! There happy! We are lost greenie and I can't do anything about it! I am so stupid!"_

"Now Navi we both know that's true but you shouldn't be the one that puts you down anyway the Goddesses picked you for a reason so I am certain you can find a way there." I said as I took my hood off.

"You know this strange cap is great for storing stuff in, I found a bunch a things when we were looking for the cave, rocks, rocks, and you won't believe this even more rocks." I said as I picked each rock from the cap.

She chuckled a little.

"_Wait! What was that rock you just held up!" _She said as she fly wildly again (I mean come on don't you get tired fluttering those wings of yours.)

"This rock?" I said holding it up.

"_Link there are some things that regular mortals can't see I believe that if you break that rock open somehow that there might be something that can help us get to the cave!" _She said excitedly.

"Well okay." I said as I through the rock to another rock.

It broke open leaving a compass out.

"Why look here a compass I am guessing our technology have replaced you Navi." I said with a chuckle.

"_Whatever Link let just follow where it's going."_

"Okay Navi."

* * *

**Near the Cave**

"We did it!" I said as I saw the compass pointing towards the cave.

"_Thank the Goddesses we made it here."_

"The Goddesses sure as Hell better had help us, my gosh it was hot out here!"

"_Link you shouldn't say such things."_

"Sure whatever."

I got my lantern out. I begin walking through the cave only seeing darkness, I hit a wall. Than somehow a light started illuminating the cave only to seem to look like a complex mechanism, some kind of transporter.

"Oh now we are going through magical caves."

"_Link this is one of the puzzles left by Nayru to keep regular mortals out of Hyrule, honestly I don't know how to solve it, but I may have an idea to get us started."_

"Well at least your honest what should we do?"

"_Simply pull the right levels in a specific fashion and that's about it I think."_

"Wow your mother makes really crappy puzzles."

"_Well here's the catch if you get it wrong you die." _Navi said with a little worry in her voice.

"Looks like she doesn't play around okay let my think." I said as I try to look for any clue.

"_Wait maybe since only the hero can solve this puzzle perhaps is something that I know come on brain this seems to be a right time to have some sort of flash ba-"_

* * *

**College **

"Hey Link." Mathius said as he bite in an apple.

"What?"  
"If I ever designed a puzzle I would make it that you have to pull the lever in the right order at least that is what I will tell people."  
"What do you mean." I said in a confused tone.

"Well there is no order all you need to do is pull the seventh lever on the right. Wouldn't that be funny to tell them after how to do it! To see the shock of how easy the puzzle is!"

"Um why are you telling me this?" I said.

"I dunno I am bored." Mathius said.

* * *

**Back To Today**

"Well Mathius never failed me before." I said as I pulled the seventh lever on the right.

Everything started the change the room went all white until it got dark again, only a light to appear.

"Wait I see light!" I said as I walked towards it.

"_We did it Link!"_

"Well I did." as I walked out only to see a forest.

I am so confuse to see a forest as I got out of my cave as if I transported into another world. Everything seems to be alive not a single pile of sand here.

"O-ok so I had gotten through the cave now what should I do now?"

"_I know Hyrule very well I will lead you!"_

"_Well I guess I we are here man the sun is bright." _I put my hood up.

"_Hey Link stop zoning out we have to go to the castle before dark before the creatures come."_ Navi said as she fly wildly up and down.

"Everything seems so magical here is this a dream, or have I completely come to a new dimension man maybe we get to see some cool tourist attraction." I said laughing.


End file.
